


Aim to Please

by epoh920



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoh920/pseuds/epoh920
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe do the deed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic before. But I couldn't get this out of my head.

Lucifer gets off on pleasure. After eons of bringing people nothing but pain, being able to bring pleasure is so new and exciting. The real reason he wants to know everyone's desire is because he wants to give it to them. In hell, he used humans' desires to craft torture - find out what they want most then find creative ways to deny it to them. That was exciting, too, at first. But pain got old, very quickly. Perhaps pleasure will get old, too. He hasn't been on earth long, after all.

He relishes hearing about all kinds of desire. He wants to give these humans what they want most. Most of the time he doesn't actually provide the object of desire. He just takes away people's inhibitions and guilt for wanting it in the first place. You want to open a sanctuary for cats? Do it. Why the hell not? Go, be happy, give in. _Indulge_.

And, ohhh, the sex. That's the absolute best. Humans are so repressed. Even the most sexually liberated hold back from their usual partners, afraid or unwilling to be completely honest about what carnal thing they're really wanting. Not with Lucifer. One smoldering look from him and out it comes. All the typical kinks, of course - bondage and anal are pretty damn common. But also the things they're afraid to speak of or even admit to themselves. To Lucifer, they confess. And he obliges.

Detective Douche once remarked, "Geez you'll fuck anything," to which Lucifer replied, "Not any **thing** , Detective. Any **one**." And it was true. Women. Men. Trans. Gender non-binary. Short, tall, skinny, fat. Actually it was the non-normative folk he liked best. Sure, he had a revolving door of conventionally attractive women - who Detective Douche might call "bombshells" - darkening his doorstep. They helped maintain his - or rather Lux's - reputation as the ultimate in desirability. But those non-normative folk... He loved pleasuring anyone who'd been told by society that their body wasn't attractive. The pleasure he gave them was particularly sweet. He once fucked a woman whose husband didn't like her belly fat and wouldn't fuck her naked. Lucifer hoped he'd sent her home with the confidence and resolve to send that asshole packing.

For him, sex isn't even about the physical. It's the rush he gets in giving the pleasure. Sure, his body works the same way as any other human male's (well, except for the immortality part, and the ridiculous stamina). And yeah, climaxing is nice - amazing, even. But oh, the rush he gets when he makes his partner climax is better than any orgasm. In fact, he'd call it divine, if he hadn't stricken that word from his vocabulary.

But with Chloe, it's different.

He shouldn't be surprised, really. Everything is different with the detective. For starters, she's immune to his charms. (Well, maybe not immune, exactly. She is currently climbing him like a tree, legs wrapped tightly around his waist.) But she doesn't blurt out her desires like all the others have done. He's not sure what she wants. Don’t misunderstand - Lucifer knows how to read a woman. She’s obviously enjoying herself, at least so far. He can feel her heat through his trousers. He finds himself paying attention in a way he’s never had to before. He can’t read Chloe like he can everyone else. If he’s going to please her, the way he prides himself on having pleased his previous lovers, he’s going to have to pay close attention. She takes a deep breath, and he notices a little hitch. He grips her thighs and swings around, falling onto the couch. Just as she’s leaning in for another kiss, he feels his chest tighten. What if she regrets it? What if this ruins everything?

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks, worried.

“Shut up,” she responds, leaning in to bite his bottom lip.

He’s feeling… He’s not sure _what_ he’s feeling, actually. His body feels alive _everywhere_. Chloe begins kissing and biting her way down his chest, scratching her nails along his back. “Detective,” he snarks, running his hands up her back then around to the front, unbuttoning her shirt and unclasping her bra. She pauses in her journey down his chest to toss bra and shirt across the room, and then her hands are at his waist, unbuckling his belt, reaching her hand down his pants and cupping him through his boxer briefs.

“Nuh-uh-uh, Detective,” Lucifer admonishes, pulling her back up to kiss her, hard, crushing their bare chests together. She feels heavenly against him. (Damn, there’s his bloody Father again. Why does Chloe remind him of Heaven? And why doesn’t that repulse him?) He grabs her thighs, lifting her, and she again wraps those legs around him, squeezing. He carries her to the bedroom, the kiss softening. He stops at the foot of the bed and comes up for air, resting his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.

“Lucifer,” she whispers, and he feels that tightening in his chest again. So he does what he always does when he’s with her and experiencing emotions (ugh): covers with an evil grin and a flirtatious lift of his eyebrow.

“Ladies first, Chloe.”

He tosses her onto the bed and pulls off her pants and the tiny scrap of lace she has on underneath. He kisses her way up his thigh, and then he’s there, licking her cunt. Finally, he relaxes. He may not have ready access to her desires, but **this** he can do. He brings her to the edge quicker than he thought possible (Does she want this as much as he does? Please, please, let it be so) then slows down, teasing her. She pulls his hair, breathing too hard to speak. He works her up again, and then she’s climaxing, thrashing and screaming his name. He kisses his way up her body, spending extra time on her hip bones, giving a quick, hard suck on each nipple, and lavishing her neck with attention. He rests his forehead on hers again. Her eyes flutter open. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers.

She kisses him softly, then deeper. “Pants off,” she orders.

He rolls onto his back, bringing her with him. He helps her remove his pants and briefs, She pauses a moment to look at him. It’s nice, her looking. No more shy glances and averted eyes. She’s drinking him in. Then, almost before he knows it’s even happening, she’s on top of him and he’s pushing himself inside her. She starts slow, but he quickens the pace, sitting up so he can kiss her neck again. It’s not enough. He flips her onto her back, pushing deep inside her. He feels frantic now, urgent, and he’s pounding into her fast and hard. She’s so small, fragile, and he doesn’t want to hurt her, but he doesn’t know if he can hold back.

“Don’t you dare stop, Lucifer,” she gasps, and looks up at him, her eyes showing pleading and something else, something he’s afraid to name.

It’s as he’s pounding into her, gazing into her eyes, that he’s overcome by a feeling of tenderness for this woman who has turned his world upside down so completely. And then, with a gasp, he climaxes, his cock emptying inside her. He thinks he brings her with him, but he’s not sure because the world goes dark. He feels like he’s floating in space, and then the stars, **his** stars, flare into light and he feels a sense of peace and joy and _home_. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes to find her still below him, gazing at him. He relaxes and lays down next to her without breaking eye contact.

“That was-“ she starts

“I-“

She grins.

Wait. Did he just come? After only getting her off once? What the bloody hell just happened? Did she even finish? Holy fuck.

“I don’t understand what just happened.”

“We just had amazing sex, Lucifer. Like, amazing.”

“But, I never finish so early. I don’t understand.”

“Huh. Guess you’ve lost some of your stamina,” she chuckles.

“Oh, take it back detective.”

“Make me.”

“I’m going to keep you up all night showing you just how much stamina I have,” he growls.

And he does.


End file.
